<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dance in the fairy light by FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704251">A dance in the fairy light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter'>FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elysium, Fairy AU, Fanatsy, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Princes, dance, everyone is playing games, rk1k - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elysium must be the most boring tradition for princes of both courts, but Markus and Connor try to make due by sharing a slightly forced dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dance in the fairy light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this takes place years before the other fic in this series :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elysium, the exchange of power between Summer and Winter, a tradition as old as their world itself, and boring as Hell. </p><p>Markus sighs. The formal ball isn’t too bad if you look past the tension between two opposing courts in the same room, but as a Prince of Summer he is required to sit at the main table, near his father, and just – be there. Sure, there's entertainment, but after 200 years you’ve kinda seen all of the different dances the court jesters can come up with. The three satyr's that are performing in the middle of the bright hall are not doing anything new, and none of the court members or guests seem to pay much attention to them. At least when the feast is held at the Winter court the entertainment is new, but the terrible cold there makes it not any better.  </p><p>Unfortunately, etiquette is held high in both of the courts, and Markus just has to endure. A swirl of red hair on his side has him look up, and he stares in the face of a grinning North. </p><p>“You looked bored, Prince. Better not let Carl see that.” </p><p>Markus glances over to his father, who is deep in conversation with Queen Amanda. Yeah, he won't see a thing Markus is doing. Still, he decides to entertain his friend. “Whatever punishment he sets out for me can't be worse than this endless boredom.” </p><p>North chuckles, sliding in the empty seat next to Markus. “Well, if you wish, I have something to make your night more interesting.” </p><p>Markus squints at her, knowing her well enough to expect trouble. After centuries of friendship he can't even name all the stupid shit they got into together, often caused by the initiative of North. Asking, however, can never cause any harm. </p><p>“Yeah? Like what?” </p><p>North takes a bite out of an apple and slowly chews, making Markus wait. When she's done, she smiles innocently. “According to Elysium’s old rules, it's tradition that the children of opposite territories dance with each other, to demonstrate the goodwill between the courts.” </p><p>“So? That hasn't been practiced for a century.” </p><p>“Exactly,” North casually tosses her apple and catches it. “ ’Bout time for you to change that, right?” </p><p>“I'm not dancing with a Winter Prince.” He looked past Carl and Amanda, where the three sons of Winter are seated, looking nearly identical, all cold and stiff. Yeah, no. </p><p>“Tsk,” North shakes her head, making her long red locks dance in the lights of the elven lanterns. “I'll bet you a favor for it.” </p><p>Markus raises an eyebrow and looks back at her. “Really?” He doesn't really need a favor from North, despite it being the most valuable thing to have, their friendship makes them pretty unnecessary. Still, having leverage over her can be amusing. He's pretty sure he still owes her one, too, from 50 years ago. </p><p>North hums. “Only if you put up a good show, of course.” </p><p>Looking at the Princes again, Markus scans over each of them. “Say I were to do this, which one would I dance with?” </p><p>A huge smile appears on North's face, and the elf nearly jumps from her seat as she realizes Markus is going to do this. “The oldest. Amanda will love you dancing with her precious heir.” </p><p>Right, the oldest; <em>Connor</em>. Markus looks at the prince in question, who is sitting straight in his chair with his perfect posture, chin slightly raised so that the fireflies flying around reflect their lights of his pale skin and the contrast with his brown hair, his sharp cheekbones clear as day. It has always surprised Markus that he has brown eyes, an uncommon trait in the Winter Court. Only the youngest brother has the trademark icy blue eyes.  </p><p>Markus turns his attention back to North. “So, if I do this, I get your favor?” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, North nods. “That's what I said. Deal?” </p><p>The magic in the air begins to tingle around Markus as the contract begins, waiting for his confirmation. Smiling confidently, Markus binds it. </p><p>“Deal.”</p>
<hr/><p>Connor never liked Elysium. He has to sit still, next to his Queen and his brothers, be completely ignored by everyone and watch the horrible performances of the Seelie Court. It's also unbearable warm, and his official uniform doesn't make it better. The courtroom is also incredibly messy. The countless leaves and twigs and vines are so different than the neat, tight ice of the Winter Court. Connor hates it. </p><p>It's just one night, though. Tomorrow he'll just flee the court once they're back home and get to the woods. Maybe if he's lucky, he can get out before Amanda wants to talk politics with him.  </p><p>The satyr's that were dancing have finally stopped, and the orchestra turns their music into something more calming, signaling a dance. A few members of both courts enter the floor and Connor tiredly closes his eyes for a moment, praying time will just move<em> faster</em>. </p><p>“Excuse me?” A voice on his right has him slowly turn his head, not showing that it startled him. The Winter Court would never let him live that down. He's surprised to be looking into the two mismatched eyes of the Summer Prince, who has one hand behind his back and his head respectfully bowed. The mischief glance in his eyes has Connor on edge though, and he acts with caution. “Yes?” </p><p>The Summer Prince only extends a hand, his voice as smooth as the silk on his clothes. “Prince Connor, honoring Elysium tradition, I hereby humbly ask you to dance with me.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” The words leave Connor's mouth before he can stop them, the ridiculousness of the request has him not even realizing how unappropriated that response is. </p><p>Markus doesn't seem to mind, but he smiles his perfect smile. “A dance, Prince Connor. To please our King and Queen.” </p><p>A whistle from their left has both princes look up, and Connor really wishes the Summer Prince had spoken quieter. As it is, though, his brother's cold smile greets him. “Got yourself a date, Connor?” </p><p>“No,” Connor says defensively. “I believe Prince Markus merely made a mistake.” </p><p>“Not at all, Prince.” Markus says, and Connor wishes he could just choke him to make him <em>shut up</em>. “I am merely looking to honor my King by upholding Elysium's traditions.” </p><p>Behind Caleb, Conan glances at them, but decides it’s not worth the trouble and turns back to his food. Caleb turns to face them fully, his expression carefully shielded. “You wouldn't want to insult our host by refusing, right Connor?” </p><p>“If you're concerned about that, you would be an excellent dance partner. I'm sure Markus would be honored to dance with you.” Connor looks back at Markus with an innocent look, and the prince glances at Connor's brother uncertainly. Caleb, however, doesn't miss a beat. </p><p>“Ah, I would, but unfortunately, I'm not asked out.” He fakes a pout, looking at Markus again. “I'm afraid we're all out of Summer princes.” </p><p>Markus bows his head. “I can arrange a dance for you, if you wish. My friend is incredibly lonely at the moment.” </p><p>“That's kind of you,” Caleb says, his mask never breaking and his voice as innocent as ever as he answers. “But I don't dance with Summer peasants.” </p><p>Connor can see rage rise in Markus’s eyes, and he decides to end this before Caleb can make a new enemy. “Prince Markus,” He rises from his seat, making a small bow. “I'd be more than happy to honor your request.” </p><p>Markus tears his gaze away from the still smiling prince, and smiles at Connor, extending his hand once more. Carefully, Connor placed his hand in the waiting one, trying not to shiver as Markus pulled him along and offers his arm. Connor takes it, and they start walking. </p><p>The fey in the room stare at them as they walk towards the dance floor, probably wondering what is going on. Markus leads them on the floor as there's a pause in the music. They walk toward the fey rulers and both make a polite bow before facing each other. </p><p>Markus takes one of Connor's hands as he puts the other on his shoulder, and the music starts. They both moved smoothly on the music, dancing coming to them as natural as breathing. Of course, from princes, nothing less is expected.  </p><p>As Markus spins him around, Connor decides to break the tense silence between them, looking into his eyes for the first time since they left the table. “I apologize for my brother's behavior. He's just looking to provoke you.” </p><p>Markus hums, his hand at Connor's waist twitching. “I'm aware,” He says as he pulls him closer again. “That doesn’t excuse him from speaking of my friends in such a way.” </p><p>Connor shakes his head, feeling the warmth coming from the body holding him. “Still, I hope you can forgive him. He doesn't mean anything by it.” </p><p>The Summer Prince huffs before offering a small smile. “Since you were so kind to accept my dance, I shall consider it.” </p><p>As they twirl around the floor, Connor rolls his eyes. He would never dare to do so in his own court, but with every short interaction he has had with the Summer Prince, he somehow always forgets to act like he's supposed to. He wonders what kind of magic Markus is practicing to make him like that. </p><p>“You are too kind.” </p><p>Markus laughs, beautiful and melodic, making Connor's heart jump. “Don’t worry, Prince, today is a day of peace and festive.” He offers that stunning smile again. “I won't disrupt that over your brother's pathetic games.” </p><p>Now it's Connor's turn to laugh. No one in his court would ever dare to call Caleb pathetic. They would end up frozen alive in the Queen's garden for eternity. He doesn't know what it is about Markus, but he just feels at ease.  </p><p>The rest of their dance continues in silence, the music gliding on the air as it twirls around them and the other fey on the dance floor, and for a moment, nothing else than this matter. Connor just looks into Markus’s eyes and lets his body move around as smoothly as he would in a fight, realizing they perfectly match each other's movements and speed. After a moment, Connor nearly forgets he's in the Summer Court and his Queen and brothers are watching, lost in the mismatched eyes of his dance partner.   </p><p>They dance for a moment longer, their feet moving on autopilot as hundreds of eyes are glued to them, both trying to ignore that fact. The music ceases as Markus pulls him in for a final spin, and they end up pressed against each other, their faces only inches apart. Connor can see the forest in one of his eyes, the ocean in the other, and for a moment they stand like that, frozen in time. Too soon, however, Connor comes back to his senses and steps back, letting go of Markus. </p><p>He makes a quick bow. “It was a pleasure dancing with you, Prince Markus.” </p><p>Markus smiles at him again, that smile somehow standing out in a world filled with beauty and perfection, and he takes Connor's hand to gently kiss it. “Pleasure was all mine, Connor.” </p><p>He drops Connor's hand, leaving him dumbfounded. “I hope you enjoy the rest of our festivities.” </p><p>And with that, he turns to walk away, leaving Connor alone on the dance floor in the middle of the Summer Court. The Winter Prince quickly straightens again, pulling his face into a mask of indifference before walking back to the main table. </p><p>God, Caleb is never going to let him live this down. Despite that, Connor can't help but smile slightly as he sits down again, carefully boxing that joyous feeling in his heart and putting it away before freezing it where no one else can reach. </p><p>He glances over to the Summer side of the table, where Markus is talking to the Summer Jester, who is grinning widely as she tosses her red hair back.  </p><p>“Well?” Caleb's voice brings his attention back to his own side. “How was Prince charming?” </p><p>Connor keeps his face in an icy mask. “He was fine.” </p><p>Caleb chuckles, shaking his head. “It looked like you were quite enjoying yourself.” </p><p>“I was merely trying to not insult the Summer Court, unlike others.” He glares at Caleb, hoping to get the message across.  </p><p>His brother only shrugs. “Still, be careful you don't lose your heart to a Summer Prince, dear brother. That never ends well.” </p><p>Connor sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to face the feast. “Trust me, Caleb.” When he looks at Markus, he finds the Summer Prince staring at him already, and doesn't break his gaze as he answers. “I won't.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know what you thought of this one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>